


Better Than Bare

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lance resorts to drastic measures in order to get his housemates to participate in decorating the house.





	Better Than Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

Lance tosses the knotted bundle of Christmas lights, ignoring the cries from his roommates. Their decorations are a mixture: cheap, old and tacky. It's doubtful the lights will work, but even non-working lights are better than a bare house. 

“Man, do we have to do this?” Toad whines. “We don't even have a tree.” 

A scowl is enough to silence him. 

“Nobody is allowed to watch television until we get the decorations up. Don't bother looking for it, I already hid it.” 

The cries turn into a chorus of groans. Wanda shrugs, focusing on untangling the lights. 

“Get to work.”


End file.
